1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connector, and more particularly to a shielded electrical connector having a metal sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
A shielded electrical connector is provided having several rows of contacts inside the housing and outer metallic shell for the purpose of shielding. Such shielded electrical connectors are widely used in computers, work stations and other types of electronic office equipment for the connection of signal-carrying lines. In such shielded electrical connectors, the metal shell prevents electromagnetic noise from penetrating into the connector, but it does not eliminate the problem related to cross-talk between contact pins.
Hence, it is desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the problems mentioned above.